creactivefandomcom-20200215-history
List of the Many Dimensions of Andrea McGee episodes
These are the episodes of The Many Dimensions of Andrea McGee. Season 1 #''Andrea and the Clown Spider Demon'' - 3/12/2020 - A spider-like clown has been terrorizing Harleyville capturing the mayor resulting in Andrea trying to free him. #''Foodland'' - 3/19/2020 - When Andrea and Jorge arrive to a world inhabited by food as they find a French fry who tries to kill all hot dogs due to believing that all other forms of food inferior. #''Cheerborgs'' - 3/26/2020 - Andrea and Jorge discover a world where all girls are transformed into robotic cheerleaders as she tries to escape before she is caught by them and forced to become one of them. #''Destiny Plane'' - 4/3/2020 - Andrea and Jorge find a giant airplane called the Destiny Plane and decide to sneak into it, only to find a bunch of weirdos inside. #''The Dogfly'' - 4/10/2020 - Jorge finds a strange fly-like dog that has been causing mayhem as he decides to try to capture it and sent it back where it came from. #''America, Queen of Aliens'' - 4/17/2020 - A parasitic alien race places their leader inside America's body as Andrea tries to free her from the alien's grasp. #''Rat Invasion'' - 4/24/2020 - Dozens of rats begin attacking TBD. #''Kentucky Jimmy and the Golden Cup'' - 5/1/2020 - Andrea joins a treasure hunter in finding a cup that allows him to live forever as Andrea sneakily tries to take it off by doing numerous attempts to gain it for herself. #''To Save a Princess'' - 5/8/2020 - Andrea travels to a pixelated dimension as she is forced to rescue a princess from a dungeon where a giant guards. Unfortunely, the princess thinks she's a boy and tries to kiss her or seduce her. #''Opposite Day'' - 5/15/2020 - Andrea and Jorge arrive at a dimension similar to their own yet she immediately notices something is wrong when her parents are happier and that universe's version of her is very normal as she tries to escape this world before she succumbs to the rules of that dimension. #''Possessed by a Teacher'' - 5/22/2020 - Andrea or make it Lucy or Sophie instead due to being new female characters gets possessed by a spectral teacher who wants to turn all students into mindless slaves of education as TBD. #''TBD'' - 5/29/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 6/5/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 6/12/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 6/19/2020 - TBD #''Lady Umbrella'' - 6/26/2020 - Andrea travels to a dimension where everything is animesque as she becomes the magical girl Lady Umbrella, fighting a giant frog to find the key to unlock the true potential of her magic umbrella, before abandoning it in that universe. #''TBD'' - 7/3/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 7/10/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 7/17/2020 - TBD #''Siege on Andrea's Mind'' - 7/24/2020 - A mysterious and dark entity enters Andrea's body and forces her to become a loyal slave as Jorge, Lukas and America enter her mind to free her from its influence. Category:List of episodes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas